A Not So Drunken Confession
by LunallenaWrwolf01
Summary: Mexico heads to Germany's house expecting to train and share some tequila with Italy, Germany, and Japan. But what happens when it's just Germany and Mexico, a lone, just the two of them with tequila? Is there something more than a good friendship between these two? Mexico x Germany. I DON'T own Hetalia.


***** Somewhereinthebluesky requested a GerMex so here it is 8) Hope you all enjoy it!*****

Mexico tied her long, dark-brown hair back in a high pony tail. She put the pony tail through the back of the black baseball cap America gave her.

"Hmm, que chula (how cute)." Mexico winks at herself as she admires her reflection in the mirror.

"Umm… senorita (misses)?" One of Mexico's maids calls from the door.

"Si?" Mexico smiles.

"Aren't you going to be very early if you leave right now?" She asks shyly.

"Si pero (Yes but), I bought some tequila and I wanted to have a few rounds with the muchachos (guys) before we started training." The happy nation raises the big bottle and grins.

"Ah, si, sounds nice. The plane is ready for you."

"Gracias, Ofelia."

* * *

Rosa knocks on Germany's door. She places the bottle of the strong liquor behind her feet.

"Ah, Mexico." Germany opens the door wearing his normal serious expression.

"Hola Alemania (Germany)!" The happy young lady smiles as she puts her arms around the tall nation's neck.

The blond blushes a bit. He hesitates to return the hug but after a few seconds he raps his arms around her tiny waist. Mexico gives Germany a big kiss on the cheek and turns her cheek towards him, expecting one in return. The German's face turns a darker shade of pink as he gives the awaiting girl a soft peck.

"I brought something for you guys." Mexico sings with her thick accent.

"Oh?" Germany wasn't really surprised. She always gave everyone gifts. So generous although she's so poor.

She twirls around and bends down to pick up the gift. The big German blushes even more as he stares at Mexico's shorts. He looks up, trying to look away.

"I've told you a million times to bend with your knees not your back." Germany lectures still rosy cheeked.

"Hehe, lo siento (sorry)." Mexico apologizes, not thinking too much of the deed. She lifts the bottle and faces the German with the tequila. "Look~. It's your favorite."

"Mexico…." Germany grabs the bottle slowly. He knows how much work it takes her to make this brand of tequila. "You shouldn't have gone through all that trouble just for me."

"Ha! Trouble? It was nothing! Facil (easy)! And besides, I wanted to see Japan and Italy taste a shot. Just one or else they would pass out." Mexico laughs with a crocked smile.

"Don't you remember? Today Italy was going to take Japan sightseeing. I thought you weren't going to come since Italy wasn't here." Germany informs.

"Que (what)!? Why wouldn't I come?! Alemania, your one of my best amigos (friends)!" Mexico exclaims, almost sounding insulted.

"…I am?" His serious expression turns to shock.

"Claro (of cores)! What, you don't consider me una amiga (a friend)?" She accuses taking a step closer to him with her hands on her hips and her chin up.

Germany takes a step back with his hands up as if she had a gun. "Umm, well, ja. I just didn't know you considered me… I'm not really friend material. I thought you just came by me for Italy and Prussia…" he explains nervously, avoiding eye contact.

Mexico crosses her arms and walks in his house. "Your terribly wrong, muchacho (guy). I hang out with you because I like YOU! Duh! Never think of yourself less than Prussia." She raids his cabinets for glasses for shots. Rosa finds two and sets them on Ludwig's table in his living room. She sits on the couch like a guy; her legs sort of opened and her arm across the top.

"Andale (Hurry up)." She pats her hand on the couch with a smirk.

Germany sighs. She made his heart stop from all that aggression. The German walks towards Mexico and sits an arm's length way from her.

"Why are you so far? Come on! Come closer!" Rosa laughs as she pulls Germany closer.

Germany tries to struggle but fails. The truth is, he wants to be closer but doesn't know how.

'One minute it seems she wants to bite my head off and the next she wants me to get close to her. She's so… so bipolar! I don't know how to act, I don't know what to say.' Germany thinks to himself looking at the floor. His gaze wonders up and stares at the tan girl while she pours the tequila happily. 'She's so angelic when she's smiling. Those sparkling, deep brown eyes. That warm, inviting smile… Why is she so difficult to predict?' The serious man studies the young women intensely.

Rosa feels his eyes on her. She looks up and giggles, "Are you okay, Alemania?"

"Oh, uh, ja, sorry…" The red faced country answers nervously and looks down quickly.

"Ha-ha! You're so weird! Here." The happy girl smiles as she hands him his tequila shot.

"To Amistad (friendship)!" The joyful Mexican announces.

"Ja, to friendship." Ludwig gives her a light smile as they click their glasses together and chug the shot.

Mexico grins widely and Germany gives a sour look at his drink.

"That's strong." The nation smiles, a tiny smile, once more.

The dark haired country slides closer to him, their thighs touching. Germany's expression turns to nervousness at the sudden contact. He should be used to it by now but lately his been feeling weird when Rosita touches him. His cheeks light up and he's hands shake. He can't explain the feeling and doesn't know what to make of it. Mexico pinches Ludwig's cheek affectionately and smiles, "You have such a pretty smile! You should use it more often. Me gusta (I like it)."

"You, you like it?" Germany asks, not knowing what to make of that comment.

"Si!"

****A couple shots later***

"Alemania~ Do you really consider me a friend?" Mexico hugs one of the muscular man's arms.

"Mexico, I think you've had too much tequila." Germany blushes a bit but tries to remain calm.

"No~, I think you've had too little!" Rosa stands up and walks in front of Germany. The tipsy girl grabs both of Germany's big hands and sways side to side.

"You're drunk, Mexico. I think I should take you to rest." The strict man suggests.

Rosa lets go of Germany's hands and tears up. She looks at the blond with a puppy face as she sadly asks, "You don't want me with you?"

"Nicht, nicht (no, no)! It's not that." Germany franticly tries to deny.

The short girl sits on Germany's lap and raps her arms around his neck. The pink faced man freezes with a surprised look.

'What do I do!?' He thinks to himself unsure for the first time in his life.

"Do you like me, Ludwig?" She gazes into his cold blue eyes.

Those sad brown eyes made the German's heart ache. "Of cores I do." He answeres softly with a miserable tone. He blames himself for that silly question since his so uptight all the time.

Mexico caressed each side of the German's face with her petit, rough hands. She leaned in making their lips only inches apart. "Do you just like me, Alemania? Nothing more?" She asks seductively.

The tall nation's heart beat increased. His hands start shaking and his plush lips tremble, wishing they were agents her soft lips. "… Mexico." He was able to whisper.

Rosa inches closer and closer towards Germany's lips, until they finally touch. Mexico kisses him lightly. After about five seconds her head pulls back and her shinning eyes stare deeply into the baffled blue orbs of the German. They stare into each others glistening eyes for a few seconds until the lightly blushing girl leans in, once more. Ludwig deepens the kiss. That one tender peck turns into intense making out. Germany forgets about anything else and just concentrates on the Latina's smooth lips. He takes off Mexico's hat and lets her long, dark brown hair flow freely. The Hispanic's warm hands travel towards the back of his cold neck. Her fingers go through the young man's light blond locks slowly, making him get chills.

Germany opens his eyes. He grabs Mexico with a firm grip by her arms and stands up, breaking up the smooching.

"You're drunk! I can't take a vantage of you in this state." Germany exclaims.

"Alemania, I'm Mexico. Do you really think I'm drunk after drinking a couple of shots? Claro que no (Of cores not)!" Mexico states nonchalantly.

"Than… than why are you acting like this?" Germany demands an explanation.

"Alcohol makes you act how you truly want to act. Although I am not drunk I am still a little tipsy. I am aware of everything I am doing, though. Alemania, I've always been attracted to you." Mexico smiles.

Ludwig's hands slowly fall to his side. He stares at the beautiful country in awe. "You're attracted to me?"

"More than that… Te amo, Alemania (I love you, Germany)." She walks closer towards the puzzled nation with a gentle smile.

Germany's mind goes blank. He needs time to process what he is hearing. Mexico hugs Germany tightly and repeats with a huge smile, "Te amo con todo mi Corazon (I love you with all my heart)!"

The taller country smiles the biggest smile he ever has smiled in his life. He hugs her back and says tenderly, "I love you, too, Rosa."

*****A Germany x Mexico one-shot. Please tell me your opinions. Whether you liked it or didn't it. And please, please, pweez review! I would greatly appreciate it and it would make me very happy 8)*****


End file.
